Hallelujah
by bostongirl853
Summary: Tom is a distressed 27 year old man on his way to a divorce when his neighbor's 16 year old daughter, Jude, offers the guest room when he gets thrown out abruptly.
1. Chapter 1

Background: Tom is a 27 year old married man living across from 16 year old Jude. Boyz Attack never existed and neither did Instant Star.

**Chapter One: It's a Cold and it's a Broken Hallelujah**

Jude Harrison lay sprawled out on her roof wrapped up in an oversized navy winter jacket. Most would consider it too freezing to enjoy, but as her eyes gazed towards the full moon she couldn't think of a more beautiful and peaceful moment. Her nose was bright red from the chill and her golden hair slowly being consumed by the minuscule snowflakes falling from above, but she didn't mind. It was nearing midnight, marking the first day of her official Christmas break. She smiled at the thought of not having to worry about high school for three weeks, but that faded vastly as her head fell to the side where her eyes landed on HIS house; Jamie Andrews' house. She could escape him from school all she wanted for the next three weeks, but she could not escape her home that he unfortunately lived next too. She could see his outline dance through the white shades and she could see HER as well join in, Kat Williams. A tear slid down her cheeks with a sniffle as she casted her eyes back to the moon in its greatness. Her best friends had betrayed her. Kat knew Jude was hopelessly in love with Jamie, and he knew that too. Yet there they are dancing merrily inside that window.  
>Jude took a deep breath trying to refocus her thoughts when she heard a yelling couple from across the street. She sat up, slightly interested, wondering who was having an equally awful night. She knew not much of the neighborly couple besides the fact that they fought often. Jude watched as the brunette, who she for certain knew was Rachel, throw her husband's clothes on to the snow filled lawn. Jude's eyes widened, Tom's clothes were everywhere, that was the husband's name she thought to herself. His arms were flailing in the air as he frantically paced the front yard. All Jude could hear was the muffled screams of a clearly broken marriage followed by a door slam. She watched as Tom solemnly began to pick up his disregarded clothes and gather them into his black jeep wrangler.<p>

Feeling watched Tom's head peered across from him and then up to see her just sitting there watching, the neighbor's daughter. For the life of him he could not remember her name, but he also could not remember when she had gotten so – beautiful – maybe it was just the moonlight getting to him.

Jude, being caught, shyly waved and Tom tried returning the favor but she made her way back through the window already.

Tom shook it off as he finished gathering his items. He finally sat in the front seat of his car blasting the heat and frustratingly running his hands through his – unsurprisingly – gelled hair. Where was he to go? He moved in with his girlfriend of ten years on a whim. All of his family was back in the states, Montana to be exact, his and his "high school sweetheart's" hometown. Suddenly pulled from his thoughts by a knock on his window, Tom eagerly begins to roll it down thinking the clouded figure could possibly be Rachel Quincy – his high school girlfriend turned wife as of recently.

Jude bit her lip as his window rolled down before her, she could tell he was disappointed at who was disturbing him.

Nervously, with sweaty palms, Jude spoke – " , you can't possibly sleep in your car."

He went to respond, but shut his mouth instantly knowing she was right; he couldn't. "Oh I'm not, the Mrs.'s just needs a break ya know the holidays stress-"

Tom stopped speaking when Jude's eyes rolled – she saw the scene; the scene that replayed once a week. "We have a guest room Mr. Quincy; I'm sure my dad won't mind. He's newly divor-" she stopped herself, she didn't want to jump to conclusions.

Tom knew what the girl had wanted to say, but tried to smile so the uncomfortableness level would vanish. "You can call me Tommy, Mr. Quincy makes me sound so old." Jude looked up from her feet with a grin knowing she hadn't crossed any boundaries he was not already aware of. "But I could probably find a hotel or something, I wouldn't want to intrude. You barely know me let alone your family."

Jude shoved her hand through the window offering it for a shake. "My name is Jude, and you wouldn't be intruding. It's just me and my dad and we get lonely." She shrugged, Jude could see the broken heart inside of Tom, the same one shared by not only herself, but her father. "Surely you won't find a hotel this late and it's snowing pretty bad-"

Listening he had known she was right, besides Rachel would take him back tomorrow – right? "Fine Jude," he nodded towards her to show he had picked up on her name, "I'll take the guest room. Is your dad awake? Will he mind?"

"He's sleeping," Jude caught the worry in his eyes, "but I promise I'll fill him in on the situation tomorrow over breakfast and I know he won't care. He will understand."

What other option did he really have? "Okay."

Jude was sitting on top of her dryer while her feet dangled down; she insisted on drying Tom's snow soaked clothing. She bit aggressively at her nails. What caused her to want to help her neighbor - a man she had barely knew outside of offering him and his wife cookies when they had first moved in a year back? Maybe it was the holiday spirit or maybe it was the fact she knew what it was like to be left out in the cold by someone you loved. Or maybe she had finally gone off the deep end.

Tom sat anxiously at the edge of the guest room's bed feeling grateful for Jude's hospitality but devastated by his wife's harsh actions. They have fought many times before, but she had never thrown him out like this. He couldn't even remember how the fight had started; something he noted that had been happening a lot lately. Ever since Tom had been laid off Rachel had been at his throat and away from the house as often as she could be. That worried him; was she searching for security somewhere else? There was a shallow knock coming from behind him causing him to stand to attention; it was Jude.

"Sorry to startle you, but I brought you some dry clothes to sleep in; jeans aren't comfortable." She offered a weak smile, immediately taken back by how handsome he looked at that very moment, something she hadn't noticed until this very second in the dim lit room – maybe it was the lighting.

Tom noticed how her eyes had set upon him and he nervously took the warm pile of fabrics from her hands, "uh thank you Jude."

They stood there for a second, unable to really speak. This was the first time they have ever really looked at each other, sure there were the waves and hellos from across the way, but never like this. Tom had never seen Jude as such a woman with piercing blue eyes, and she had never seen Tom as an emotionally beaten soul like the one she could see in his matching orbs – maybe it was the heartache coursing through them.

"I'm going through a breakup too," Jude confessed as she let herself sit on the bed, hoping he would stay up and talk to her. She didn't have friends, and the ones she did have – well they betrayed her.

"I don't know if my wife and I are –"

"Yeah yeah I'm sorry," she felt dumb for her word choice. "I just wanted to offer my help."

Tom bobbed his head as he took a seat beside her, "it's okay Jude, but you look like you could use someone to talk to as well."

She let out a sigh, "I do."

Tom gently patted her leg offering a warm touch before yanking it away, "Go ahead then."

"My boyfriend left me for my best-friend," Jude confessed letting the tears – now willingly – fall.

"Wow-" Tom was unsure what to say, maybe she did understand his pain, but he couldn't let this girl cry like that in front of him – like her heart was going to fall from her chest. "I don't know you well at all Jude, but anyone who lets a helpless stranger crash in their guest room must have a big heart – a big heart that doesn't deserve to be given to a silly boy who doesn't know what to do with it." He heard her sniffles break up as her eyes were now at his attention, "I can just tell he made the mistake giving you up."

"Thanks Mr. Quincy – I mean Tommy. But you don't really mean that."

He chuckled lightly at her innocence and honesty, "actually I do. What're you in college? You'll find someone."

Jude was now the one laughing, "not quite, actually high school."

Tom's eyes got wide, "right high school. Even better!" – was it? – "You have so much more life to live to find some one who's gonna treat you right."

"That's what my dad says," she sighs.

"I met my wife in high school and look how that's going!" Tom admitted causing both to laugh – at his expense. "Don't rush finding love, sometimes it takes time – lots and lots of time."

"I actually think that made me feel better," Jude confessed as Tom shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sorry about you and your wife Tommy. She will come around."

Jude stood up feeling tired and Tom did too instinctively, "I'd be lying if I said I have a lot of hope for that." Finally feeling able to admit what he hadn't wanted to speak all night – at least not out aloud to a random girl - but Jude wasn't just a random girl anymore.

She let her arms fly around the man who was basically a stranger not even an hour ago, "I'm sorry. Really." He embraced the young girl, taking in the scent of cinnamon apples, feeling comfortable. She drew in the scent of what she could only assume to be some expensive cologne right before pulling away. "Sometimes you just need a hug." He nodded agreeing-ly, although there seemed to be an awkward tension in the room, "but I think I should be getting to bed."

Still flustered by Jude's hug all he could manage to say was "uh-right", before her body had fled the room.

Jude lay in her bed now thinking how oddly perfect tonight turned out, her heart not as aching as it was before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: She Broke Your Throne**

Jude was casually flipping through morning cartoons as her newfound friend and long term neighbor was whipping up a batch of pancakes to thank the Harrisons for their kindness. Stuart Harrison, Jude's father, began his usual morning routine when he went to approach the kitchen for his morning coffee before work.

Stopped in his tracks, Stuart yelled out "Jude!"

She instantly realized why his voice had sounded frantic and rushed towards the kitchen. Tom was in sweatpants – shirtless – holding a pan full of freshly made pancakes staring between Jude and her father.

"Honey why is our neighbor shirtless in our kitchen?" Stuart asked with a raised eyebrow turning to Jude.

She bit her lips trying to find the right words. "Um daddy this is Tom, Tom this is my father Stuart."

"Yes, I know Mr. Quincy but that doesn't explain why he's in our kitchen – shirtless."

Jude was once again at a loss for words when Tom decided to jump in, "My wife kicked me out and Jude here offered me the guest room."

"Oh," Stuart said with shock in his expression. "Well we all know that feeling." He slightly chuckled while finally continuing his morning routine of coffee pouring, "how long do you need to stay at our humble abode?"

"It was just a one night thing. Hopefully I can fix my mess but if not I hear the hilton has great shower heads!" Tom spoke with clear fake enthusiasm, which Jude had to giggle at.

Stuart nonchalantly grabbed a pancake from the pan and took a quick bite, "Nonsense. The guest room is yours for as long as you need– if things don't work out that is. Especially if you can keep cooking like this."

Tom's jaw slightly dropped, he had never met a nicer family in his life. "Um- I don't know what to say."

Stuart shrugged as he inhaled the rest of his pancake and wrapped an arm around his daughter, "Jude and I have been through a lot ya know. We have a lot of love in us and with the holidays coming up no one should spend it alone, especially in a hotel." Tom was still trying to dig for a deeper explanation with his eyes, but Stuart was in a hurry. "Listen, I've gotta get to work we can talk details later over a drink."

Just like that he was out the door leaving Jude beaming with her arms crossed staring at an in awe – very handsome looking – Tommy. "I told ya he wouldn't mind."

Tom placed the pancakes at the kitchen table keeping his eyes on Jude. She approached the table picking up a pancake the way her father had, "I can see the similarities already."

Jude giggled as she tried to keep her eyes from staring at his bare chest – it was perfect; not too chiseled but no where close to out of shape. "Yeah – uh – us Harrison's don't believe in plates."

"Or utensils." He added with a laugh before noticing her gaze – he also took notice of her black, very snug tank top accompanied with plaid pajama pants. "I should uh- go put on a shirt."

Jude's faced turned feverishly red as he brushed passed her – their bare shoulders brushing lightly – "yeah."

Later in the day Jude had caught Tom staring out the window, clearly over to his house. She knew he was hurt, hurt much worse than she could ever feel. Jamie and hers relationship had been on and off for barely a year, whereas Tom was married to a girl from his high school past– so she had guessed their time together was far more than a year.

Tom could feel the approaching eyes on him, "We dated for 7 years before I popped the question." Jude sensed he wasn't finished as she came to sit beside him on the window's bench. "Married for 3 years and she just throws me out." He sighed heavy now as he faced the young girl who placed herself next to him, "we've been working on this since we were both 17 and now she can't even reply to a text?" Jude takes note of the math she was handed; he's 27 - why does that matter anyhow? "I walked over there earlier – just to see if she was home yet – and the locks were changed. She already changed the locks Jude; ten years of loving someone and the locks change within 12 hours." Jude felt her heart break for him and as she watched a tear roll down his face. "I know we fought a lot and my recent unemployment scared her – but I never thought she would do this – not so suddenly at least," he took a deep breath as his face turned back towards his house.

"Tommy I don't know what to say besides I'm so sorry!" Her own face was now wet with salty tears from hearing his heart break, "I'm stupid for thinking I could even understand what it feels like – Jamie and I were only together for a year – I can't imagine what I would feel in your shoes."

Tom shrugged before clearing his face of tears, "heartbreak is heartbreak Jude. It all feels the same at first regardless of how long things lasted - it's the length of the heartbreak that usually varies honestly." He felt bad for making her problems seem irrelevant – although he wasn't sure why. "What're you 17 – 18?" She shook her head while nervously biting her bottom lip, "16?" He asked wide eyed – although he wasn't sure why it mattered. She nodded. "Sheesh, 16. Anyway Jude you're 16 you should not be settling down now anyway."

"But you were 17." She noted matter-of-factly.

"And as I said last night – look how that turned out. But honestly Jude can I share something with you?"

Jude stared up at Tommy eagerly, "of course Tom."

"As much as I love my wife there's always been regret. I have always worried we were just stuck in our crazy teenage love – so stuck we didn't realize that teenage love isn't, ya know mature." He sighed – he knew, always, deep down that him and Rachel weren't right, but he made a promise, an oath, to be with her until death do them part – he intended to keep that.

"So you don't think you can fix it?" Jude asked out of curiosity.

"I'm not sure Jude, I'm gonna try."

"I know I'm only a teenager and all but I think you should definitely wait a little longer than a day to try and talk to her. Girls are always stubborn – if you plan to win her back at least make her miss you." Jude offered the best advice she could give. Her inner teen was screaming how Tom needed to stay single – but Jude knew better; her girly crush would stay just that – a crush.

Tom bobbed his head with a smile, "That's some good advice. Thanks girl."

Jude swallowed hard when their shoulders brushed as he grinned at her, "anytime." They both returned their gaze across the street, but now both leaning on one another's shoulders – subconsciously. "Ya know what I do when I'm really sad?"

"What's that?"

"I listen to a lot of Coldplay and drink wine," she admitted with a snort.

"Jude you're 16 – wine?" He laughed now looking at the innocence that never left her eyes.

"Oh come on Mr. Quincy you were a teenager once – right?" They both laughed as they got up from their positions to head for the kitchen.

"I drank much harder things than wine at 16 little girl." Tom joked as Jude reached for glasses from the cabinets.

Jude rolled her eyes turning towards him, "Dad only lets me drink wine, but he has brandy somewhere around here."

Her dad has to give her permission to do things – he notes, still not sure why. "That sounds much better."

By 6 pm that day Jude was passed out on the couch with her wine glass beside the couch. Tom had become tipsy but decided to do some cleaning before the arrival of her father. While sipping brandy Tom belted words to many of the love songs playing from the stereo all at the same time of scrubbing his pancake dishes.

Stuart strode through the kitchen doors once more this day with a chuckle causing Tom to jump back; Stuart not staring intriguingly at the glass in his hand containing a dark liquid.

"I hope you don't mind – Jude let me have some of your brandy." He stuttered to Stuart as he turned off the sink.

Stuart laughed once more, "I heard Coldplay, I knew what I was walking into." Tom brushed a hand through his hair sharing the chuckle before taking another sip of his poison. "Pour me a glass Tom." Stuart asked as he set his briefcase on the counter and took a seat on the stool.

Tom did as he was told, "Jude had a few glasses of wine, but I swear she said that's fine."

Stuart just smiled as he grabbed the newly poured drink from his neighbor's hand, "I started letting her drink wine, only here, when she turned sixteen. I guess I'm more lenient on her because she's all I have."

Tom nodded his head slowly taking in the information, "Yeah she's pretty mature and wise for her age. I guess if she was my daughter I'd be the same way."

"Speaking of you and daughters; I noticed a bit ago you and Mrs. Quincy never had kids." Stuart spoke bluntly while taking hard gulps of his drink before finishing and pushing the cup to Tom – implying more was needed.

"Yeah, Rachel can't have kids; she was never really for the adoption thing either." Tom admitted. Truthfully his full on buzz brought the truth out in him.

"Such a shame. Sadie and Jude were the best things to ever happen to me and Vic, my ex." Stuart said with a sense of sadness lingering as he looked passed Tommy while drinking from his second glass of brandy.

"You have another daughter?"

"Yeah uh- Sadie chose her mother's house and Jude stayed with me." Stuart announced rather shakily, "I think that's why I'm open to you being here – I was thrown out – and it'd be nice having a male friend around. As much as I love Jude sometimes you just need someone more-"

"More relatable?" Tom finished his drink with a reply.

Stuart bobbed his head up and down, "Plus I know Jude, she'd never help someone who she thought didn't need it. Her judgement is pretty spectacular – I'd like to believe that's from me but I haven't made the best decisions."

"Hey! We all make mistakes." Tom injected with a cheesy antidote.

"Mine ended a marriage." Stuart huffed as he grabbed the brandy bottle – prepared now to start pouring his own. Tom gave him a sideways look, "I had someone else – my daughter Sadie was the one who caught me." Stuart put his head down remembering his downfall. Tom was speechless, Stuart surely didn't look like that kind of guy. "But Jude was always a daddy's girl and when Vic threw me out Jude was 12. She ran after me – I don't think she ever really knew what happened." He paused for a second, " I don't think she ever listened to them – thankfully."

"So Jude doesn't know?" Tom questioned feeling the liquor kicking in full affect.

"She would never let herself believe it – I was her idol, I'd like to think I still am." Stuart grinned with a bit of pride.

Tom finished his sixth drink within a few hours and was feeling sympathetic, "who am I kidding? Up until Rach and I got married I was messing around." Tom admitted – still feeling terrible about it to this day. "I was a teenage boy until I was 23. Maybe that's what pushed her away all along."

"We all make mistakes, right Tom!" Stuart proposed before lifting his last glass to his face as a small cheers.

A few hours had passed and the chit chat had continued, but Tommy could not figure out how he ended up full blown drunk banging on his wife's front door. He suddenly came to when Rachel feverishly tore the front door open and crossed her arms to stare down at a begging Tom on his knees.

"Rachel!" He slurred trying to grab for her but she backed up, "Rachel baby let's just make up please. I'm ready to come home." – so much for waiting for her to miss him.

"Tom you know that's not happening," she stood her ground before pulling him up. "You're drunk Tom, and right now isn't the best time."

"There's another guy in there isn't there!" He screamed, pushing past her.

But to his surprise it was Rachel's parents with coffee in their hands staring curiously at Tom. Instantly he felt like an idiot and soon he felt his wife's hand on his shoulder. "You should go Tom."

Already feeling embarrassed and clearly failing his mission he quickly gave up. He turned around, but before exiting he called out, "I'm sorry Rachel."

Walking back out into the cold he was unaware of the fact Rachel fell to the ground with her back against the front door – bursting out in tears. Her brown hair drowned her face and completely covered her pale skin and hazel eyes. Her parents came to her side immediately; holding their daughter's slim frame as tight as they could.

Tom felt the cold air sting his tear stained face as he looked back once more at his house before entering the Harrison's front door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Bathing on the Roof**

Jude's eyes opened wide as her groggy mind came to grasp the fact her front door just slammed and a man's sobbing can be heard. Still feeling the after effects of day drinking, she lazily rose from the couch trying to figure how long she had been passed out at the same time trying to investigate the noises. Not much to her shock the mess was Tom Quincy crying, working his way up the stairs.

Jude called his name, "Tom."

In the middle of the stairs he turned his head around trying to simultaneously wipe tears away, "Jude - you're up?" – asked both with question and surprise in his saddened tone.

Jude began to walk towards the stairs making Tom finish his hike up. He stood at the top waiting for her – knowing she had something to say. "I'm guessing you didn't wait to make her miss you?" - half humored, half feeling bad.

Tom scratched the back of his head, his eyes puffy and red from his distraught state. "Alcohol;" the only answer he had as to why he did such a stupid thing.

Jude giggled lightly as they began their march towards the guest room, "ah I see. Guess it didn't go too well."

Once in the room Tom chuckled at her remark while turning to face her, "is it that obvious?"

She bit her lip watching him stare at her with pain in his eyes, "when I'm sad I like to lay on my roof – it makes me feel insignificant."

Tom looked at her with curiosity, "um Jude, that's not a good feeling to have."

She just smirked- "no like I look up at the sky and see all the stars and realize there's a whole universe out there – not revolving around me and my problems - I'm lucky enough just to be a speck; a tiny grungy insignificant teenage speck floating around in a much bigger picture – much bigger than anything bad happening to little ol' me."

Tom's jaw dropped in awe, "That is actually one of the smartest things I've ever heard."

"Yeah, I guess I'm a bit more mature than most self loathing 16 years olds." She played with laughter in her throat.

"So I've realized."

She bit her lip again before offering, "so come on the roof with me?"

"I get the feeling that regardless of my answer - I'm going to end up on that roof." Jude just nodded as she yanked Tommy's hand to head for her bedroom – the roof access window bedroom. "Woah slow down girl, let me put on a jacket."

She just smiled.

Finally laying out looking at the stars Jude's head turned towards the broken older man staring aimlessly at the sky above. She couldn't help but to admire his features – but as quickly as those thoughts came she banished them. He faced her; feeling her stare. "You're right. Feeling insignificant can be peaceful."

"Yeah I'm pretty much like a young Ghandi." Before Jude could even take back such a statement Tom began to laugh obnoxiously. Instead of feeling insecure and embarrassed she just joined in the laughter – it was needed.

Outside next door under the porch light – a romantic goodbye was disturbed by a loud bellowing.

Curiously Jamie pulled from Kat to gaze towards his ex girlfriend's roof. "Is that Jude… With the neighbor?!"

Kat whipped her head up only to make a cringing face, "that's a little weird."

"A little?" Jamie retorted sarcastically in an annoyed tone.

Back to the top of the Harrison household the laughter subsided as Jude and Tommy fell into a gaze. "This whole thing is so - so odd."

"What do you mean?" Jude asked anxiously wondering what Tom's statement could be about.

"I've hardly talked to you and your father before this past day and you've already done so much for me. It just doesn't make sense – I didn't know this world actually had genuine people anymore." Tom commented, feeling grateful and still a tad confused on how everything played out.

Jude shrugged her shoulders unsure how to explain, "I guess anyone looking in probably wouldn't get it either but it doesn't need to make sense. Consider it fate or something – ya know; that we are all broken hearted and accepting of the things we clearly don't understand."

"Yeah fate." Tom hushed before both of their eyes were casted back to the stars.

Jude heard his whispered words, but shook away the tingles it transpired within her. She took a deep breath, "So tell me something about you – something I don't already know like where you're from or what do you do or – something." She was nervous it was clear.

Tom laughed lightly from her stumbled sentence, "I guess we should get to know each other if we are gonna be housemates." He turned his head to look at Jude letting his smile fade to a more serious tone. "I'm from Montana, that's where I met Rachel. She moved there right before high school with her parents – from well here." Jude nodded taking in his story. "I was an accountant – I went to college for that – but my firm recently started cutting everyone. I guess I should add I'm not the best accountant."

They shared a bellow, "you don't really look like an accountant Tom."

Tom arched his eyebrows and smirked, "oh then what do I look like Jude?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I didn't get that far –" she paused, "but just not someone who would sit at a desk crunching numbers all day."

"Well an accountant wasn't exactly my dream-"

Jude interjected, "So tell me your dream."

Tom scratched the back of his head, "no one really knows this – Rachel made me swear I would give it up – but I really wanted to be in a boy band." Jude's jaw dropped in shock and she could hardly contain her giggles. "Hardy har har." Tom rolled his eyes, "can I continue?" She tried collecting herself while shaking her head for him to further the story. "I auditioned for this making the band show when I was sixteen – Boyz Attack."

"That band WAS awful." Jude interrupted.

Tom shook his head again, ignoring her comment. "I didn't make the cut – obviously. But it wasn't so much the whole boy band thing – I just loved music, I still do. I thought about producing but my family and Rachel pushed me to go for something more," he took a breath before making air quotes with his hands, "realistic."

"You should never listen to what people to tell you Tommy, you're supposed to listen to yourself." Jude stated, now completely serious.

"I love my family – I couldn't disappoint them. And – and I loved Rachel so ya know –" Tom stopped now focusing on the stars unable to face the young girl who was judging his actions. "I just – I just wanted to make everyone proud."

Jude slowly nodded taking in the newfound information. "I get it, but coming from another human with a passion for music and making it – it doesn't just go away. Music haunts you - it's in your blood – your head – the air all around you. When you just really want the music – the music kinda wants you too."

Another jaw dropping moment – she understood him so well. "I – I actually know exactly what you mean." Feeling defeated on his quest to prove himself he wanted to change the subject, "So you and music?"

"Well I'm no girl band enthusiast," Jude toyed as she playfully nudged his shoulder. "But I've been attached to my guitar since five."

Fascinated, Tom responded, "You play?"

"I sing too," she smiled bobbing her head. "It's the only thing – next to this roof – that helps me get through life. I like to write."

Tom grinned, "I'd love to hear something sometime."

"Woah - don't get ahead of yourself." Jude faced the sky once again, "that's my problem with music – I can't perform in front of people."

"Uh Jude - that's like the most important part of being an artist," Tom chuckled.

"I'm not dumb –" she felt embarrassed. "I auditioned for this stupid Instant Star contest – I made it all the way to live rounds – but that was my problem. All the people in the auditorium staring up at me – the judge, the competition, my family! – and, and all the people watching the TV. I chickened out. I was in the bathroom right before my performance – Jamie tried to get me to stay – but I left." Jude confessed, now feeling ashamed.

"And you yell at me for abandoning my dreams?"

"I never said I'm abandoning - I'm sixteen I have time to figure this out." Jude defended.

"So what - I'm too old to keep trying?" Tom almost felt offended – he wasn't sure why though. What did he have to prove to Jude?

"No!" She sensed the tension, "not at all. Maybe you should get back to your dreams."

"I'll look into it – when you get over your stage fright." Jude and Tom faced each other, he offered his hand.

"Deal." They shook. A few more moments of silence passed as they both just gazed at the dark sky. "We should probably get inside – it's getting late."

The next day a morning routine ensued of Tom cooking and conversing with Stewart over coffee and pancakes. Jude decided to fetch the newspaper. She walked outside in plaid pajama pants and her father's heavy winter to coat – surprisingly someone was out front – waiting for her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked with a raised volume.

"Well I am your neighbor."

"Cut the bullshit Jamie – why are you on my front porch?" Jude crossed her arms.

"Wondering what you're doing on the roof with your 30 year old MARRIED neighbor guy!" Jamie threw his hands in the air in frustration.

"He's 27! But that's besides the point – what I decide to do is none of your business anymore. You gave that up when you decided to sleep with my best friend!" Jude yelled feeling overwhelmed and cornered.

"Jude that isn't the point right now – the point is you're 16 and he's a much older married man." Jamie avoided the Kat subject all together.

"I'm not a slut Jamie. My dad's just doing him a favor - he's staying here. But it is NOT what you think." Jude aggressively snatched the newspaper and headed for her front door.

"Well – GOOD!" Jamie responded – a bit flabbergasted by her cruel tone. The door slammed and he walked away with his head down.

Jude barely made it inside before falling against the door – crying.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: The Baffled King**

After the Jamie incident, Jude had locked herself in her room for a substantial 42 hours. It would have been longer if only she had more than one pack of pop tarts left hidden under her bed and two half drank water bottles lying on her floor. Tom and Stuart tried relentlessly to coax Jude out of her lair of sadness, but even J-Shaped waffles, wine, and reruns of Friends could not get her to budge.

Just before the much-anticipated return Tom and Stuart sat in the living room having their daily glass of Brandy followed by a _manly_ heart-to-heart.

"So Tom how's the job hunt?" Stuart wondered while sipping from his glass – they had discussed Tommy's recent loss the past day.

He let out a grunt, "A lot more difficult than I thought it would be, but I have money saved and unemployment. Let me know if you want anything in exchange for the," Tom paused tasting the last bit of his liquor, "-the hospitality."

"As I said before having you here makes the house feel a lot less lonely; just the occasional grocery help and well," Stuart chuckled raising his glass, "some more Brandy here and there."

Tom smiled nodding his head, "Of course Stuart."

They took a brief moment basking in their odd friendship that began to form. Stuart may have had a solid twenty years on Tom, but they both benefitted from the relationship at hand. Both having a lot to learn from each other; Stuart was lacking a youthful burst of life where as Tom needed all the advice he could get on divorce.

"You think she'll be out soon?" Tom questioned turning his head towards the stairs.

Stuart let out a sigh, "She'll be hungry eventually." They both shared a laugh.

"She told me the other night about her love for music," Tom admitted, curious to know more if her father had any knowledge to give.

He smiled bobbing his head; "Voice of angel – I taught her guitar you know – but her voice is a gift. No one else in our family can belt it like her."

"I'm really interested in hearing her sometime; music used to be a huge part of my life." Tom grinned recollecting Jude and his talk on the roof two nights before; he missed her talks – although it had only been two days. He half shook his head that was now slightly dazed from alcohol intake – _it's not weird to miss her already is it_ - his thought process meandered for a few seconds.

Just as his words lingered from his lips creaks came from the stairs. They whipped their heads around in unison to see the blonde mess dip down the stairs; her hands wrapped tightly around her stomach. "This whole locking yourself away forever really makes a girl hungry."

The men chuckled.

After a hearty dinner of steak and noodles followed with a glass of wine Jude sat next to the fireplace staring at the tree. "How is it Christmas Eve already?" Her thoughts were spoken loudly unbeknownst to her.

"I was thinking the same." Jude's head peaked up to see Tom approaching her with a familiar object.

Tilting her head to the side she watched Tom sit on an ottoman placed closely to the tree, "Why do you have my dad's guitar?"

"You know Jude – I play too." Tom smiled while making direct eye contact with the young girl across from him. There was that light again – that light that made her tousled curls radiant and her blue eyes sparkle – that light that made Jude Harrison beautiful.

Curiously, Jude scooted closer forward. "Play then Quincy," subconsciously she bit her lip staring up at Tommy.

"Quincy? Not the old Mr. Quincy?" He toyed around while becoming a fan of his new nickname.

"Just Quincy." She caught his eyes drilling into her – peacefully drilling – as if he were trying to really see her. Jude noticed how warm his smile made her feel; she also noticed how handsome he could be when his eyes were casted upon her. "So play."

Tom nodded fixing his sight to the guitar strings. His hands dabbled over memorized chords, "I think you'll enjoy this." The tune – Jude knew it. "_Look at the stars, look how they shine for you_-" She was taken back by the silky voice released from his lips. Her breath was hitched – "_And everything you do. Yeah, they were all yellow._"

Quickly she jumped in, his voice drifting after she took the verse. "_I cam along, I wrote a song for you and all the things you do and it was called Yellow_." Tom's jaw dropped; her father calling her voice angelic appeared to be an understatement. "_So then I took my turn, oh what a thing to have done, and it was all yellow."_

Chills had already covered his arms and Tom was sure he had never heard something so perfect. The chorus approached fast and he gathered his mind before joining in with Jude, "_Your skin, oh yeah your skin and bones-"_ Eyes locked, palms clammy, and voices almost shaken yet still completely in tune and harmonious with one another. "_Turn into something beautiful. You know – you know I love you so."_

His voice stopped to hear just hers, "You know I love you so."

The song was interrupted by Stuart's rapid clapping. "You guys that was amazing." Jude's face turned bright red and Tom snapped from the trance he had fallen under. Stuart looked between the two somewhat puzzled – he could feel an odd tension – unable to exact his vibes he let it slip.

"Uh thanks dad." Jude stood up quickly, "I should get to bed – you know Santa's coming to town."

Tom nodded standing up in succession, "Yeah Jude's right. Wouldn't want to scare Ole' Chris Cringle."

Stuart's eyes bounced between the pair once again – shaking it off once again. "Alright well goodnight sweetie," he paused to kiss his daughter's cheek. "Night Tom," his focus shifted to a head nod towards Mr. Quincy.

As soon as Jude reached her bedroom she slammed the door and threw herself on to the bed. She stared up at her ceiling breathing slightly heavily with her hands clasped over her stomach. A smile protruded – her brain was flashing images of Tommy playing guitar; she could still hear his voice singing – singing to her. She thought heavily about the night on the roof with him, and bringing him into the house - hell every moment they shared last week found its way to her head. Jude had a crush. Although it was completely inappropriate and surely never going to happen – she assumed – she had a crush, which only meant she was ready to move on from Jamie.

Tom lay in his bed also staring at the ceiling. His fingertips were still vibrating and the chills never left his arms. What was going on? What was going through his head? How could Jude become the most beautiful girl he has ever laid eyes on in the matter of a week? She was sixteen – sixteen. Her birthday was coming up; yes he knew that. Stuart had mentioned how nice it would be to have company for Jude's seventeenth – considering her only two friends are now an ex boyfriend and his newfound girlfriend. Seventeen – not much better he exhausted in his mind. Tom Quincy had a crush. Although it was completely inappropriate and surely never going to happen – he assumed – he had a crush, which in this case did not mean he was over Rachel or even willing to move on. Rachel was his wife – is his wife and he was twenty-seven and he still had to deal with his wife.

Christmas had passed by swiftly. Neither the Harrisons nor Tom Quincy had anywhere to visit. Tom knew Christmas was probably the last day Rachel would want to talk – she loved holidays – and after gazing out the window he noticed her usual holiday festivities had not let up.

Tom had given Stuart a bottle of expensive Brandy, which had now led to him being passed out on the couch by ten o'clock at night. Holidays always brought the saddest times out of hurting people because holidays are always reminders of what is missing in the first place.

With permission from her father, Jude received a pink blush bottle of wine from Tom that had white ribbon around it with black music notes; a small guitar pick charm dangled from the bow.

Stuart and Jude both pitched in on card with a special gift inside – he has yet to open. Jude watched as Tom sulked away from the window and into the kitchen. She grabbed her glass of wine and envelope before following his steps. Tom was pouring a glass of Brandy when Jude approached, "Aren't you gonna open your gift?" She questioned as she walked towards him in an off-white cocktail dress with silver sparkles plastered over it. She had looked magnificent today – he thought. Her blonde hair was pinned back and loosely curled and her soft pink lips seemed so alluring.

Tom looked at the card in her hand, "Sure, why not." She watched him set down the drink and noticed how his polo button down tightened around his biceps. His hair had slight product, but it looked so touchable – she could see her fingers dancing in his hair already.

Jude placed it on the counter before him and as she began to speak as he lifted it up. "It doesn't look like much, but after that night on the roof I had a chat in the morning with my dad. We wanted to get-" Her talking disappeared as he opened the envelope and Christmas card. There was a small vanilla business-like card inside. His head shot up to Jude's with an open jaw. "I mean it's just a few producing lessons – my dad knows the owner of the local studio – it's nothing spec-"

"This is the best gift I ever got." He interjected setting down his card and grabbing for Jude's wine. She was a bit confused as she watched him set her glass down. "This is the most thoughtful thing I ever received. No one ever even took the time to – to – think so much about me. No one ever even encouraged my music dreams Jude. This means so much; do you know that? This is special Jude, you're special."

His breath was close to her face; she could smell the liquor lingering beneath her nose and the warmth of his words caress her face. Jude took a deep breath as his hands cupped over hers; she was nervous – she was melting under his touch. "I'm so happy you like it Tommy."

Not sure what was coming over him his hands caressed her elbows as his eyes closed. _Was this really happening?_ Jude felt him closer than ever and instinctively her eyes closed. Their lips centimeters apart – their hearts pounding – their breath mingling and spilling out words of lust never spoken. His hands gripped her elbows gently and the tips of their noses brushed. The moment felt like forever and Jude was yearning for his kiss.

But it never came.

She opened her eyes when the presence of Tom Quincy disappeared – and he had really disappeared. All she could hear was the front door close. Still breathing heavy Jude looked around the kitchen before grabbing her wine glass and chugging. This was complicated. The crush was reciprocated.

Tom pressed the back of his head against the Harrison's front door – unable to catch has own breath. He could not believe he almost lost control – and she seemed so willing. He shook his head when visions of her waiting lips and closed eyes entered it. His wife – he thought – his soon to be ex wife?

The crush was reciprocated – this was complicated.


End file.
